


Dessert Was Good

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena pleasures Gabrielle during dinner at a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr asking for Xena/Gabrielle + pleasuring under a table. So here it is. This is also my first Xena fanfic.

There was a cloth on the table, blocking the underneath from view and nobody noticed when Xena slipped under after she dropped her fork off the table. Gabrielle was eating and not paying attention until she felt hands on her thighs and her skirt pushed up. She jumped and nearly choked, trying to bat Xena away.

Xena didn’t move though, kissing her way up Gabrielle’s thigh before pulling down her undergarments and spreading her legs further. Gabrielle had to bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as Xena started to pleasure her. Her free hand went under the table, grabbing Xena’s hair as her tongue ran over her clit. “Xena,” she hissed quietly so others wouldn’t know what was happening. She was sure her cheeks were red and she prayed nobody would look over cause she didn’t think she’d be able to hid it.

The waiter came over to refill her drink and Gabrielle could only nod when asked a question before they walked away. Xena’s fingers soon joined in, pushing inside of her. Gabrielle dug her own fingers into Xena’s skin, her fork falling from her other and clattering to the table, earning a couple of looks. Pleasure was shooting through her and all she wanted to do was scream, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t let anyone know what was happening under the table.

The familiar sensation began and she closed her eyes, trying her best not to moan. She thrust against Xena’s mouth without thinking, and did it again and again until she nearly shouted out Xena’s name as her orgasm hit her suddenly. She melted back against the chair and looked around the restaurant to see no one seemed to notice what just happened.

Xena crawled out from under the table a minute later licking her lips. “Dessert was good.”


End file.
